侠盗猎车手：V和侠盗猎车手：线上模式中的武器
store.]] The following is a list of weapons that can be used in 侠盗猎车手：V and 侠盗猎车手：线上模式. __TOC__ Table Key Contents Grand Theft Auto V features 93 separate weapons. *30 of these are Online-exclusive. *46 of these were added as part of a DLC. *29 of these are exclusive to the enhanced version of the game (Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC). *52 of these are completely new. *6 of these are single-player exclusives. *12 are "Mark II" variations and upgradable from their base versions. Unlike other installments where a single weapon of each class can be carried at once, players are able to carry all weapons at the same time, selecting melee weapons and firearms at their disposal. Firearms now feature a wide array of Attachments for customization, which increases the general performance of them (i.e. scopes for better zoom and accuracy). Even if there is no ammo for a firearm or getting arrested by the police in Story Mode, they are still kept for later when the player replenishes ammo, which restores each weapon's magazine and the rest for the class in general (say, if the player spends all ammo on a single handgun like the Pistol, other handguns will still have their own rounds loaded into the magazine, so the player can switch to them as last resource). The following table lists weapons based on how the Weapon Wheel assigns them. Imagery Table :NOTE: Click on the images to go to their articles, or hover over the image to reveal the weapon's name. Additional Information Vehicle Weapons Others These weapons are not available for use in the game, but are often depicted in several ways, often in in-game media. Unlike in-game weapons, most of them are exact representations of their real-life counterparts. ;Artworks *Some artworks depicts a what appears to be an variant with a (short barrel) configuration (also known as the "Mk 18 Mod 0"). The ones carried by Trevor has a scope attachment, while the ones carried by Michael has a scope and a suppressor. *One of Trevor's artworks depicts him on a Blazer quadbike and holding a sniper rifle that combines the appearance of an AR-type rifle (most likely the Mk 18 Mod 0 seen in other artworks) and the handguard and barrel from an Arctic Warfare. *One of the artworks of the main protagonists during the mission Lamar Down depicts Michael with the cut Assault Sniper. *There are some depictions of Glock-styled pistols, such the one seen in some artworks of Franklin. *In one artwork of Franklin and Michael preparing for The Jewel Store Job, a piece of paper with the option "Guns Blazing" (Loud and Dumb) depicts an MP5-style SMG and an AK-47 style assault rifle. *An artwork of the Bullpup Rifle released during the run-up to the High Life Update suggests that it was originally going to be modeled after the , featuring the same receiver, handguard, charging handle and carrying handle. ;In-game *There are some in-game appearances of a customized with a vertical fore-grip and a telescopic sight, but it cannot be used. It is seen in the Ammu-Nation commercial and in Righteous Slaughter 7. *In the aforementioned RS7, a is used in tandem with twin syringes. *In a billboard advertisement and movie posters of Die Already 4, the character is seen wielding a . *Various NPCs such as Gruppe Sechs guards, LSPD officers or Merryweather operatives are seen with differently-modelled pistols on their holsters. Though hard to see, it is assumed to be a Glock pistol, with the large rear sights similar to that of a . *The two revolvers seen in the main logo of Patriot Beer are , handguns featured in . *In the TV show The Underbelly Of Paradise, several weapons are depicted in the illegal weapon trafficking. The handguns depicted in the same screen appears to be a (with no clear sights of a hammer) and an unknown Glock pistol. *In the movie trailer The Simian, a chimpanzee is seen holding the cut Heavy Rifle. *In the animated show Gordon Moorehead Rides Again, Gordon, Molly and the Redwood Cigarettes Indian make their way to the movie studio where Gordon asks the security guard (who is a Nazi) where the manager is. This character is seen wielding a , a submachine gun developed in . *Inside the Ammu-Nation stores, it is possible to see various boxes of 7.62mm ammunition, with a silhouette of an AK-47. *In the same case above, it is possible to see the Grand Theft Auto IV iteration of the Rocket Launcher. *One of the column shifter levers available as a customization on Benny's Original Motor Works, "Grenade", resembles a , a -era fragmentation grenade. *The unused roof-mounted machine gun in the Rhino Tank is based on a . This model of gun was later introduced in the Heists Update, as a fully-functional turret gun for the Insurgent Pick-Up. *The wreck of the T-34 tank found in Rogers Salvage and Scrap is fitted with its hull-mounted , which is usually missing on museum tanks or those featured in video games. Although not fully revealed due to being in the tank's hull, it is the secondary armament for the real-life . *The USS Luxington ATT-16 aircraft carrier is depicted with emplacements and missile launchers (possibly launchers). ;Other *In one of the screenshots prior to the release of Grand Theft Auto V, the Advanced Rifle was more correctly modeled after a CTAR-21, but was possibly changed due to possible copyright issues. *The Carbine Rifle was originally made with a different handguard to fit a Rail Cover, but the attachment was discarded and the handguard was slightly changed to extend the attachment rails. *Two of the column shifter levers available as a customization on Benny's Original Motor Works use pieces to resemble firearms parts. The first one, "6 Shooter", is a loaded 6-round cylinder of a revolver, and the second one, "Pistola (pistol)", uses a classic wooden pistol grip. Beta Weapons *Lasso: The Lasso is a weapon that was scheduled to be featured in the game, but was cut from the final version for unknown reasons. Not much is known about it, although it is believed that it was going to behave similarly to the featured in , another Rockstar title. *Fire Axe: The Fire Axe is a weapon that was intended to be usable, but was dropped for unknown reasons. Its name suggests it is a tool purposed for LSFD firefighters. *Rubber Gun: The Rubber Gun is a gun based on the , similar to the Gold SMG from The Ballad of Gay Tony, although with a blue camouflage. Based on its name, it is apparently a toy gun able to shoot foam/rubber pellets. *Heavy Rifle: The Heavy Rifle appears to be based on the platform, specifically the 7.62mm SCAR-H battle rifle, the heaviest variant of the SCAR platform. *Assault MG: The Assault MG draws inspiration from the German Heckler and Koch light machine gun. The stock, however, appears to be have been based on the folding stock. *Assault Sniper: The Assault Sniper is a hybrid of the (handguard and receiver shape) and the (stock, grip and barrel). An artwork, called The Hunt, depicts Michael wielding this weapon in what appears to be in the mission Lamar Down. *Programmable AR: The Programmable AR is a grenade launcher (oddly classed as an Assault Rifle) based on the Grenade Launcher. Text strings suggests the user has to press and hold the aim input to aim the Programmable A.R. then pressing the attack input to set the range. Once the range has been set, they need to press the attack input again to fire a round. *Tear Gas Launcher: There are text strings of a weapon that combines aspects of the Grenade Launcher and the Tear Gas in the weapon and explosion files. It seems to use the same assets as its fragmentation grenade counterpart. ;Unusable *Loudhailer: The Loudhailer is described as a white hand-held electric megaphone (albeit with a plain silver tint and no accessories attached). Although it is unobtainable, its textures and model can be found in the games files. *Fire Extinguisher: The Fire Extinguisher is a tool that is seen used by firefighters, but are unusable by the player. Despite this, it has its own data and can be assigned to the player's inventory via trainers, but its only purpose is to set fires off, as it is harmless against targets. *Shovel: The Shovel is a tool that appeared in the game in certain scripted events, but is unusable by the player. A render of it can be found in the files. *Pipe Wrench: Before its introduction in the Bikers update for Grand Theft Auto Online (enhanced version), a Pipe Wrench could be found in the files and used once in the mission By the Book in Grand Theft Auto V. Trivia *Due to overused sound effects, most fully-automatic weapons are implied to be firing noticeably faster than their actual rate of fire. **The MG, however, is implied to fire slower. *Handguns in GTA V are the only weapon class in which reloading differs when the magazine is empty or not. *In GTA Online, weapon attachments unlock as you increase your rank. For example, you unlock the Advanced Rifle at Level 70 and the Extended Clip for the Advanced Rifle at Level 71. *DLC weapons are located next to the original ones, listed in the appearances order (i.e., the Gusenberg Sweeper will be before the Bullpup Rifle). However, the Sawed-off Shotgun can be placed here first if the Assault SMG is available. *Sometimes, guns dropped on the ground by NPCs will randomly discharge. *As demonstrated on the gameplay video, weapon system on the enhanced edition of GTA V now introduces the ability to throw grenades while holding a weapon. It is done by either pressing Left on the D-pad, or by swiping the Dualshock 4 touchpad upwards. On the PC version, it can be done by pressing "G" whilst aiming. It is available in both first and third person modes. Navigation }}